


Give it time

by Llana



Category: Anthony Dinozzo - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: Tony has to calm his injured girlfriend





	Give it time

Warning: Language

Tony unlocked the door to the apartment as quietly as possible. He hoped since you had not answered his text message that you were sleeping. As the door opened, he heard you yell out a string of obscenities then a loud thump of something falling to the floor. His heart nearly stopped as he ran into the bedroom to find you perched on the side of the bed, one of your crutches on the floor close to the door. You were crying with your hand over your face.

“God, [Y/N] you scared the hell out of me. What’s the matter?” You looked up quickly wiping the tears from your eyes. 

“Umm… sorry Tony… I was just… Damn it. Why is this so damn hard?!” Bursting into tears again, you kicked the other crutch with your good leg. Tony came up, to sit down beside you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder then kissed your cheek. 

“Baby, you need to give it time. You have been home from the hospital for two days. You seem to forget you almost died. Do you remember all those blood transfusions and waking up from a six-hour surgery? Do you remember that bullet that ripped through your leg? Because I know, I do. It was the worst day of my life.” The tears continued flowing down your cheeks but you leaned into Tony’s embrace.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t stand feeling like this. I can barely move on my own. It’s difficult to go to the bathroom by myself. I am supposed to be an NCIS agent. Not feel like a can’t function on my own. I am out of work for who knows how long and I can’t treat it as a vacation. We can’t even have sex until the stitches come out and I am not at risk of opening the wounds back up. Tony I am a mess!” He laughed, as he held onto you tight.

“As much as I enjoy having sex with you. Which I do enjoy, a lot. You getting better is what I am concerned with right now, [Y/N]. Now are you hungry?” Listening to him talk, you felt ridiculous. You knew you needed the time to heal it was just frustrating the hell out of you not being able to be as independent as you had always been. However, you nodded at him. After the horrid hospital food for well over a week you were taking advantage of Tony ordering in whatever you wanted.

“Good, Thai will be here soon. So let me carry you to the couch. Then we can eat and watch whatever you want. I promise not to complain about your awful taste in movies.” With a slap to his arm you laughed. You wiped away the last of the tears and lifted your arm for him to pick you up. 

“I do not have awful taste. You are just a movie snob, Anthony DiNozzo.” Tony stood and slowly picked you up bridal style. Careful not to jar your injured leg. He brought you into the living and set you down carefully as if you were something breakable. It made your heart almost burst as he looked down at you with so much love and kissing the end of your nose lightly.

After finishing your food, the two of you talked and cuddled while you made him watch Deadpool for the fifth time. It did not matter how many times you watched it, you laughed every time. As always he suffered through because he loved hearing, you laugh. Later on when your pain meds had kicked in, Tony carried you back to bed to settle in for the night. It took several minutes to get you situated as to sleep as comfortably as possible without being able to change position. A million pillows surrounded you leaved very little room for Tony to sleep. But he refused to sleep on the couch. That would be too far from you. He had to make sure you were safe all the time now. Even if it meant a tiny sliver of the bed to sleep on.

He watched you sleep for well over an hour to make sure you stayed comfortable. Several nights you had woken up when you turned unknowingly moving your leg, causing a great deal of pain. Tony’s mind flashed back to the night you were hurt. The two of you had been out to dinner. His plan had been to finish dinner then take you to the park with the fountain in the middle the lit up. The same place he had kissed you the first time. He was going to get down onto one knee and ask you to marry him. But Gibbs had interrupted dinner with a case. A case that ended with you shot and the suspect dead. Now over a week later he was making plans to try again. He would not fail this time. After watching you in the hospital night after night and now at home, he did not want to miss a moment with you. 

“I love you so much, [Y/N].” Tony whispered before kissing your head. He pulled the velvet box from his pocket and put it in the drawer of the bedside table. Tomorrow would be the day that started the rest of your lives together.


End file.
